Destino Final 5: ¿Creias que me tomaria un descans
by Perry el ornitorrinco
Summary: la muerte nunca sabe decir...descansa
1. Chapter 1

Destino Final 5

Capitulo 1: Señales

Penultima semana de clases, la ultima era la de examenes, era la una de la tarde y todos ya entraban a la escuela,pero aun no empezaban las clases.

En esos dias era un ambiente agradable para muchos, pero desgraciadamente no para todos.

La escuela era realmente enorme..tenia un patio super amplio con canchas de volleyball y dos canchas de basketball, al fondo tenia dos campos de futbol,tambien tenia una cancha de Front On y al lado estaba la cooperativa. Tambien tenia un gran estacionamiento para los coches de los maestros

En la esquina de la cancha de Front on estaba un niño de estatura media, de ojos café oscuro de pelo castaño sentado solo viendo a todos pasar.

Unos chicos se acercaron a el

-Richi ¿quieres jugar basketball?-el asintio feliz, lo habian invitado un chavo de mediana estatura y de tez morena con ojos café y pelo negro y otro chavo de tez clarita con ojos café oscuro

-Hay que pedir un balon Pascual..-le dijo el chavo de tez clara a su compañero moreno

-Yo voy Christian-contesto Pascual, Ricardo veia todo emocionado.

Pascual en poco rato llego con el balon y empezo la platica

-¿Alguno de ustedes vio Destino Final ayer en el cinco? Las pasaron ayer

-Si hubo un maraton, pasaron las 4 pelis-completo Pascual al momento en que lanzaba el balon.

El balon pego en el panel haciendo que la bola entrara a gran velocidad a la cooperativa,lo siguiente que se oyo fue una gran explosion y un grito aterrador

Los 3 muchachos fueron corriendo a ver que habia pasado.

La señora salio con un horno que se veia explotado, un vidrio de la parte de adelante estaba a punto de caerse. La señora se veia enojada pero a regañadientes devolvio el balon. La señora se fue y los chicos se fueron a seguir jugando mientras seguian platicando, Ricardo se había asustado un poco con lo que paso

-Richi te toca-dijo pasandole el balon, mientras parecia que todo estaba yendo a la perfeccion.

La señora fue con el horno hasta la cafeteria, momentos antes de llegar al cafe los vidrios flojos de adelante del microondas se soltaron . Un ventarron se azoto de repente moviendo los vidrios unos cuantos metros adelante, en esos momentos un carro blanco con placas

180-DIE se salía de su lugar de estacionamiento, a unos cuantos metros de salirse los vidrios zafados se le poncho una llanta delantera y una trasera

-Demonios-dijo el conductor, el auto habia perdido el control….El conductor inútilmente intento usar el freno de mano, estaba realmente duro

En las canchas de Basket a Ricardo le tocaba tirar, el balon dio en el panel y se fue a una esquina de la cancha de front-on.

El conductor no podía parar su coche,el freno de mano no le servia e iba hacia la esquina donde Ricardo estaba con su balon, Ricardo tomo su balon y esquivo el auto del maestro que habia chocado en la esquina de la cancha de Front-on

Ricardo vio la placa preocupado

180-DIE

-¿Crees que pase algo?-dijo Christian

-Espero que no sea asi…-dijo Ricardo aun preocupado…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Come on baby ¡light my FIRE! O mejor dicho…premo…ni..cion

Era la penúltima clase del día y el maestro aun no había llegado, todos los chicos andaban haciendo relajo. El salón era algo mediano con 30 sillas y un pizarrón enfrente de todo el salón, tenían muros de color café y arriba de ellos ventanas con marcos negros pero vidrios no tan resistentes.

Dos niños estaban jugando en el fondo del salón con un balón de futbol, uno era de mediana estatura, pelo negro, tez morena, ojos cafés, cara en forma de circulo con muchas cicatrices y muchos círculos rojos que parecían barros explotados.

El otro chavo era un poco mas alto que el otro chavo, era de pelo castaño, ojos verde brilloso, era de tez clara y tenia la cara libre de imperfecciones.

El castaño vio a su compañero y dijo

-!Hey¡ Benjamin pásame el balón- el aludido levanto la cabeza y dio una pequeña ojeada al salón.

Después de dudarlo asintió y pateo con mucha fuerza el balón haciendo que rebotara en el muro detrás de su compañero y se fuera directo a una ventana. El coordinador vio desde afuera de su oficina lo ocurrido en el salón de tercero de secundaria y fue con paso rápido hacia donde había ocurrido el incidente

El balón estaba ponchado afuera junto con todos los vidrios rotos de la ventana.

El coordinador entro al salón y viendo la ventana rota torció la boca

-¿Quien fue el que rompió la ventana?- nadie respondió y el maestro se fijo en el balón ponchado que yacía a mitad del pasillo de la escuela junto con los vidrios

-De Benjamin-dijo Ricardo, el chavo que casi moría por el camión en la entrada.

-Benjamin ve por un recogedor y una escoba y tira los vidrios

-Pero

-Nada de peros

-Pero

-!VE RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE TE SUSPENDA POR UN MES¡-el aludido salio pero antes miro a Ricardo y susurro

-Hoy vas a morir-dijo sonriendo, Ricardo quedo petrificado al oír esas palabras. El coordinador salio recogiendo el balón ponchado y tirandolo a la basura.

Al momento de irse volvió el ruido al salón. Benjamin en ese momento llegaba afuera del salón con la escoba y recogedor, recogió todos los vidrios al aventón, unos vidrios pequeños pero puntiagudos se quedaron haciendo equibrio en el comienzo del recogedor.

Benjamin termino y se fue caminando

-Los chiquitos y filosos vidrios del comienzo del recogedor se cayeron unos pasos adelante, Benjamin fue a tirar los vidrios del cogedor a la basura y dejarlo junto con la escoba

El maestro de ciencias apenas estaba saliendo de la sala de profesores y fue hacia el salón de tercero, al llegar noto rápidamente la ventana rota.

El maestro era de tez morena, tenia un bigotito vivaracho que hacia recordar a una ardillita peluda, llevaba lentes en forma de circulo el pelo era de color blanco y se confundía con las canas, iba vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca, en sus manos llevaba un canasto azul con varios hoyos rectangulares. Adentro había muchos frascos transparentes con sustancias de diferente color.

El maestro entro al salón y fue hacia su escritorio, dejo caer el canasto en el escritorio con mucha fuerza haciendo que muchos frascos se desquebrajaran haciendo que su liquido se saliera

Todos los niños voltearon a ver al maestro y empezó a decir

-Todos vamos a ir al laboratorio a trabajar con estas sustancias- dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa mirando la canasta y volvió a hablar

-Deben de tener cuidado estas sustancias son… muy peligrosas y flamables, ponganse su bata y suban al laboratorio en un momento los alcanzare.-dijo y acto seguido todos se levantaron a ponerse la bata.

El maestro levanto la cabeza y dijo

-Sharon abre el laboratorio por mi yo ahí voy solo tengo que ir por unas cosas de seguridad. - la niña morena asintió y fue hacia el salón

Muchos quedaban en el salon recogiendo sus cosas ya que como todos sabian era la penultima clase y tenian que recoger sus cosas y subirlas ya que al terminar iba a ser hora de irse a casa.

Los alumnos se colgaron sus mochilas y salieron del salon dirigiendose todos al laboratorio.

El profesor llego al salon y tomo rapidamente el canasto y se lo llevo el laboratorio, lo que quedaba en los frascos se derramo haciendo un pequeño camino hacia el laboratorio. El maestro no se dio cuenta del derrame y el maestro llego al laboratorio y dejo los frascos que estaban casi vacios. El maestro le dio un rapido vistazo al laboratorio

El laboratorio era demasiado grande, atrás del maestro habia un pizarron blanco muy grande. Al lado del maestro estaba el escritorio central de color plateado, el salon tenia un gran espacio, habia 9 mesas que estaban ya con los alumnos repartidos en sus respectivos equipos.

Al lado del escritorio del maestro habia una mesa con un fregador y distintos utensilios de limpieza, en el fondo del salon en cada esquina despues de pasar las ventanas y las dos mesas de la esquina, habia dos regaderas, que servian por si habia una emergencia, en el centro pasando las tres mesas del medio estaba una puerta que llevaba al almacen.

-Bueno empezaremos con la clase de Ciencias…-el maestro dio indicaciones a los alumnos y todos se pusieron a trabajar arduamente.

En la mesa de la esquina derecha habia un grupo de tres personas, uno era un chico un poco gordo, pelirrojo y de ojos marrones, el otro era alto y era un poco tonto, en medio estaba el "chico que sobrevivio" al accidente de la mañana, el alto y poco tonto estaba jugando con un encendedor pasandolo cerca de las llaves de gas

-!Rico¡ No jueges con eso- el alto lo miro

El maestro de Ciencias fue hacia la puerta del centro con paso apresurado

-¿Que Richi? No creo que pasara nada nunca tan grave como para que nos matara - Rico empujo a Ricardo de la silla haciendo que este se cayera de la silla

Al salir y al cerrar la puerta el maestro se le quedo atorada una parte de su bata

-Rayos-Ricardo se estaba levantando y vio que el maestro estaba en apuros, al sacar la bata a la fuerza el celular del maestro del bolsillo de la bata del maestro salio volando hasta la mitad del salon haciendo que se activara la cancion _Light my fire _del grupo _The Doors _con la cancion retumbando en los oidos de todos

_You know that it would be untrue You know that I would be a liar If I was to say to you Girl, we couldn't get much higher _

Ricardo veia todo extrañado y atrás de el sintio una pequeña brisa que lo acompañaba todo de un mal presentimiento.

Hubo una ventisca repentina que hizo que el pequeño camino que habian dejado las sustancias derramadas se extendiera por toda la escuela y que los vidrios chiquitos y puntiagudos se movieran hacia el centro de la pequeña callecita donde pasaban los coches por adentro de la escuela

Un maestro pasaba por la banqueta del primer piso, iba al salon de primer año, tenia pequeña estatura y llevaba un saco café junto con unos pants cafes con algunas rasgaduras. Estaba fumando, el coordinador en ese momento salio y le dijo con un tono suave pero estricto dijo

-Deja el cigarrillo antes de entrar a clase- el maestro asintio y dejo el cigarrillo afuera del salon de los de tercero de secundaria una pequeña brisa hizo que el cigarrillo prendido cayera sobre el pequeño camino iniciando un gran incendio por toda la escuela que afortunadamente no le hizo daño a nadie

-¡APAGUEN EL FUEGO APAGUEN EL FUEGO! -decia el maestro que intento activar la alarma de fuego de adentro del salon de maestros cosa que paso sin éxito, el fuego hacia que los cimientos que tenia el gran edificio se debilitaran.

Con gran esfuerzo el maestro de educación fisica con un switch de emergencia que habia en un salon escondido logro activar la alarma y los aspersores de agua.

En el laboratorio todos suspiraban de alivio y se reian exageradamente y sarcásticamente

Afuera de la escuela se acercaba el camion de la basura

-Se nos atraso la recogida de basura compa, debemos de recoger por ultimo la basura de la escuela

-¿Te refieres a los alumnos verdad "patyan"?-dijo provocando la risa de su compañero mientras este se acomodaba en la gran reja que daba paso a los carros en la escuela

Patyan mirando por un momento la gran escuela dijo

-Diosito no seria justo si matara a todos los chicos de la escuela, son solo niños y adolescentes con demasiados problemas

El camion de la basura se metio a la escuela y dio media vuelta hacia la derecha para recoger la primer carga de basura, se levanto una fuerte brisa que hizo que los vidrios se movieran hasta estar mas cerca del camion de la basura.

El camion avanzo pero un vidrio se metio en la llanta delantera derecha, el otro vidrio quedo enterrado en la llanta trasera derecha, el camion perdio el control haciendo que el conductor diera una vuelta forzada hacia la derecha estrellandose directamente en el centro de la escuela provocando un gran temblor por toda la escuela

En el salon de primer año se podia sentir el panico de todos los alumnos. Una alumna llamada Yarinka de pelo rubio que lo tenia separado con dos colitas que la hacian parecer la chilindrina , se puso a gritar como loca y al acercarse abajo del pizarron el pizarron se zafo aplastandola. Un niño llamado Moises de éstatura chica se cayo gracias a que un chico habia dejado la mochila a mitad del camino haciendo que este se cayera

El maestro que estaba en ese momento dijo

-¡SALGAN EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡SALGAN YA!-dijo mientras una lámpara le arrancaba la cabeza provocando el grito desesperado de los niños

Todos los chicos pasaban encima del pobre moises dejandolo al pie de la muerte en el piso, un chico movio accidentalmente los lápices del banco de arriba que al moverse los dos se enterraron fuertemente en el craneo de moises matandolo al instante

Una chica llamada Zayra se cayo cerca del escritorio del maestro y por los continuos temblores una silla se cayo traspasandole el craneo

Los de 2do de secundaria estaban en el salon inteligente en el 2do piso

Cristian al intentar salir tropezo con los cables haciendo que la compu le diera un golpe en la cabeza provocando un derrame cerebral que lo mato al instante

Armando en ese momento pudo salir pero al tomar el barandal el barandal se aflojo haciendo que se cayera muriendose al tocar el piso.

Andrea al momento de intentar salir se cayo el cañon que estaba en el techo y traspasandole la cabeza

Rosario igual que los demas intento salir pero al momento de estar cerca de la puerta la puerta se cayo mientras que rosario se cayo junto con la puerta mientras que un poco de techo se cayo encima de ella

En tercero en el laboratorio era el caos total Leonardo estaba preocupado al lado de un gabinete que en poco rato cayo encima de el

A Rico se le fue su encendedor de la mano y se fue directo a las sustancias que faltaban provocando otro gran incendio solo en el laboratorio pero que se podia extender por toda la escuela.

Al tocar el fuego el canasto con las sustancias y con lo poco que tenian lograron una gran explosion que hizo que los vidrios de las ventanas saltaran matando al alto y tonto de Rico.

A Sharon un poco de su pelo se habia atorado en el fregador y por ende las llamas la carcomieron

Muchos lograron salir del salon pero las escaleras se rompieron haciendo que gran parte de las personas murieran. Ricardo habia pasado satisfactoriamente todos los obstaculos pero sabia que la muerte iba a seguir y no iba a dejar fallar su plan de matar a todos

El fuego hizo un pequeño camino que pudo encerrar a Ricardo en un pequeño cuartito que tenia una tele y tarjetas junto a un reloj que los maestros chequeaban al llegar y salir estaba abajo del gabinete que sostenia la televisión

Hubo una pequeña y ultima explosion que hizo que la tele se tambaleara haciendola caer…

Iran preguntas en diferentes capitulos que deberan contestar por review

1.-¿Donde comenzo la premonicion?

2.-¿Cual fue la muerte de Ricardo segun la premonicion?

3.-¿Quieren muertes algo gore?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La mentira que resulto verdad

Rico empujo a Ricardo mientras este quedaba en un pequeño trance tirado en el piso

-Richi ¿te pasa algo?- el niño quedo atónito había visto claramente lo que iba a pasar, sudaba y aun sentia el peso de la tele en su cuello

No podía hablar, no tenia aire en sus pulmones, el maestro en ese momento salía de la bodega y tal como había visto el chico se le atoro la bata, se fue calmando poco a poco y observo que muchos igual que en su premonición fueron a ayudarle al maestro. Todo había sido idéntico a lo que había visto hace unos momentos, no hablaba por que le parecía sorprendente que estuviera pasándole eso a el y a la vez estaba asustado, no sabia que iba a pasar o si le iban a creer

En ese momento observo que estaban a punto de poder sacar la bata atorada de la puerta y aun asustado dijo entrecortadamente

- You…know…that…it would be untrue-Acto seguido el teléfono salio volando y al caer repitió la misma frase de Ricardo, los compañeros de equipo de Ricardo lo veían asombrado, el sabia que faltaba poco para el incendio y entonces se decidió a gritar

-¡LA ESCUELA VA A DERRUMBARSE, SALGAN TODOS!

-Calma Ricardo te lo imaginaste- enfurecido Ricardo salto

-¡NO ME LO IMAGINE! SENTI EL CALOR EN MI CUERPO DE UN INCENDIO QUE PRONTO IBA A SER Y DESPUES UN TEMBLOR QUE HARA QUE DERRUMBE LA ESCUELA!

-Ricardo ven conmigo por favor- el chico mencionado estaba rojo, odiaba cuando decía la verdad y no le creían y no era uno de los mas grandes mentirosos del salón, el siempre se caracterizaba por ser mas honesto que los demás. Antes de salir el maestro agrego

-Quien se haya asustado por lo que ha dicho Ricardo puede salir ahorita o hasta que yo me vaya-dijo y después observo a Ricardo se fueron al centro de la escuela, pocos habían salido del salón al patio, eso no le agrado mucho a Ricardo e hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¿De donde sacaste que se va a incendiar la escuela?-veía atento y aun ni el mismo se la creía calmado esperando que no sucediera nada anormal dijo

-No era incendio era derrumbe..sentí el fuego, viví los temblores- En ese momento una llamarada se extendía por todos los pasillos de la escuela

-¡LO VE, NO FUE NINGUNA INVENCION MIA, SABIA QUE SUCEDERIA ESTO!-dijo mientras veía que el maestro iba a saber que podía hacer para salvar la escuela del incendio, después de unos minutos de estar prendida la escuela se apago el fuego

-¡POR FAVOR QUIERO QUE TODOS SALGAN NADIE VA A MORIR ESTE DIA!- El maestro Felix bajaba con algunos alumnos de 2do de secundaria e igual algunos de 1ro salieron junto con su maestro.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No podemos tener las clases gracias al reidero que hay-vio que había 12 alumnos de 1ro 12 de segundo y 13 de tercero (contándose el, claro) afuera de sus aulas, se alegraba por ese minúsculo detalle, tambien estaban los tres maestros de las respectivas escuelas. El maestro Becherrell hablo por Ricardo

-Este que dice que se va a derrumbar la escuela.

-Es cierto…¡DETENGAN AL CAMION DE LA BASURA!-se distinguía el gran tamaño del camión que apenas iba dando la vuelta hacia donde iba a ocurrir todo

-Por favor has visto mucho ese tipo de pe..-Ricardo lo interrumpió

-¡SE QUE VA A PASAR Y SI NO PASARA NADA…!- se oyó el ruido de un choque lo que lo hizo voltear al instante e interrumpir su largo discurso, se empezó a caer la escuela mientras se veía como muchos se iban muriendo de poco en poco, los maestros intentaron hacer algo por los chicos que se quedaron en los salones, al ver que ya casi se había terminado todo el fuego volvió a nacer yéndose hacia donde había encerrado a Ricardo en la premonición y hacia donde estaba el camión de la basura, el fuego llego hasta el camión de la basura y exploto haciendo que unos alambres que protegían el área verde fueran expulsados hacia Ricardo, pero unos momentos antes de que los pasara alguien lo empujo.

Vio a su salvador y lo reconoció de inmediato, ojos miel penetrante, cabello castaño y supo que no fue salvador sino salvadora, dudando un momento de lo que iba a decir de respuesta lo único que pudo decir mirándola fijamente

-Gracias… y por favor aléjate de mi-dijo mientras se retiraba delicadamente de debajo de ella y se iba de ahí

La chica de ojos miel veía delicadamente a Ricardo que estaba sentado afuera solo evitando mirarla, ella sentia que se había perdido todo con el chico castaño y eso no era bueno, se acerco a el e intento que levantara su mirada para que la viera, cosa que era imposible

-¿Qué paso Richi?-el no hablo al instante se quedo unos minutos callado y dijo después de un gran silencio

-Mira, perdón por lo que te hice, estaba enfurecido en ese momento no solo por haber perdido una gran amiga, tambien por algo de celos quería tu fama

-Aquí esta tu fama ya la pudiste tener-sonrío y el la imito, lo habia hecho sonreír ella como antes lo hacia

-Estoy seguro que solo volviste a mi por lastima ¿no? Ya que todos pensaran que estoy loco, además he oído comentarios de tus amigas y tuyos que me desfavorecen un montón, o sea me critican y no me gusto nada eso y menos de una chica que me gusta o gustaba o… ya no tengo claros los sentimientos pero aun se siente algo por ti en mi corazón, ¿no es fácil olvidarse de alguien como tu sabes?-dijo mientras notaba como se sonrojaba ella, como siempre Richi pudo ver que el tenia mas razón que ella. Ella lo único que pudo decir fue una sola palabra de 6 letras

-Perdón-Richi sonrío y se acerco a ella, aun sentia algo fuerte por ella pero no sabia que era lo que sentia ella, ella sabia que tenia en mente el y su corazón revoloteaba como lechuza a pleno vuelo, ella callo sus sentimientos pero le gusto Ricardo desde que lo habia conocido hace dos años, por fin Ricardo se atrevió y todo termino en un suave y dulce beso, era lo mejor que le habia pasado al chico en toda su estancia en la secundaria.


End file.
